Them
Them is a Northern Irish band from Belfast , who knew his greatest success between 1964 and 1966 . The most important member of the group was from 1963-1966 singer Van Morrison . Content [ hide ] *1 Genesis *2 Successes *3 After Morrison *4 Them in Netherlands *5 Band Members *6 Discography **6.1 Radio 2 Top 2000 Genesis [ edit ] Them was formed in 1961/1962, when guitarist and vocalist Billy Harrison went on to play with other musicians, including bassist and drummer Raymond Sweetman Belfast together Ronnie millings . A permanent occupation arose after joining bassist Alan Henderson and keyboardist Eric Wrixon . The group called itself The Gamblers and got work in and around the Northern Irish capital. The Gamblers were playing American rock 'n' roll and rhythm and blues . With the addition of vocalist and saxophonist Van Morrison's popularity in his own city took extent to which the five jump to England ventured. Since the name was changed to Them, because there is already a group The Gamblers existed, as facilitators of singer Billy Fury . Them was under contract with Decca . Wrixon had meanwhile left the band because his parents still minor son had not given them permission to enter into a recording contract. He was replaced by Pat McAuley (also named John). After also stepped millings, McAuley swapped the organ for the drums while his brother Jackie McAuley sat behind the keys. Successes [ edit ] Their first single was released in August 1964, with the A-side Do not start crying now , and at the back One two brown eyes . It was unsuccessful. It is unclear whether indeed listen to Them all members on that first album. Van Morrison and Henderson seem to be sure, but it was mostly working with studio musicians in the recording. Practice Them it was not unique. Well known is the story that Ringo Starr during the shooting of the first Beatles single- Love me do was to create a session drummer. place So during those first recordings probably Them guitarist Jimmy Page , organists Arthur Greenslade and Peter Bardens and drummer Bobby Graham deployed. Ex-members of the group are themselves not clear about who is and is not played on the plates. According to Eric Wrixon, who was not himself from the party, played all members Them himself, Billy Harrison, the man of the legendary riff that Baby please do not go open, left in an interview that he was playing for two years before it was put on the plate but left open the question whether he had played.'s in the recording studio The second single single Baby, Please do not go initially had no success and Them disappointed moved to Belfast, for quickly come, when the number one hit turned back to London. Them, the live sound was able to reproduce from the plate in each case, as is apparent from the sparse survivor recorded. The story that most musicians in their instruments Them sufficiently mastered, is thereby negated. The success of the song led to the LP The Angry Young Them. To this is also the end of the band's biggest hit''Gloria'' hear. This single reached in December 1964, the tenth place on the charts. The album was later under the title MysticEyes re-released. The album opens with this song, which seems improvised around a long harmonica solo by Morrison. When the album was released in the spring of 1965, along with the single Here Comes the Night , Them was almost set. Billy Harrison also left the group. Peter Bardens had meanwhile joined as organist. He kept short and would later in the formation Camel popping up while he remained active as a session musician. In his place came Ray Elliot far. After guitarist Joe Baldi and drummer Terry Noon short time was worked, Morrison and Henderson presented at the end of that year, their new version of Them, which besides this pair Ray Elliot (keyboards, flute, saxophone), Jim Armstrong (guitar) and John Wilson (drums) played. In this occupation, whether or not accompanied by session musicians, the album came Them Again. This shows include the song I Put a Spell on You clearly showing the effects of the implementation of Nina Simone will be heard. The cover It's all over now, baby blue ( Bob Dylan ) would get the classic status, especially after the breakup of the group. In 1966 it was even recorded a single, Richard Cory . Drummer Wilson was again replaced by Dave Harvey. Some movies, which the band on the banks of the Thames at playbackt existence of this Release Them Mystic Eyes and call my name . Later departed Armstrong, in whose stead Eric Bell for a short time was part of the band. Ultimately, Van Morrison Them left to start a solo career. After Morrison [ edit ] Them continued, especially with Henderson as the core of the band presented itself. New singer Kenney McDowell was a much less typical voice had and could compete. Stage presence as not with his illustrious predecessor The band attempted to take advantage of the renewed hitsucces of 1968 Gloria and released the single Walking in the Queens garden out. However, the European fans disappointed pulled off. Them moved to the United States , where the group had some success, but also had to compete against competitors who are employees of the same name. In Northern Ireland, Pat and Jackie MacAuley presented their 'reborn' Them version called Belfast Gypsies . Henderson went Them in the U.S. more psychedelic way, the Belfast Gypsies were the original Them sound fidelity. Not big hits. Had the two groups With singer and guitarist Jim Parker Henderson made in 1971 the wonderful album Them in Reality , which the old hits Gloria and Baby please do not go into a new garage-jacket were cast. It would be the last version are Them, after a decade remained silent. From the eighties played several former members of the group in varying compositions, yet again together. The name Them was indeed no longer used, but in Northern Ireland this was the opportunity to see. Part of the legendary group on stage in any case Include Alan Henderson, Billy Harrison, Jim Armstrong, Eric Wrixon and Joe Baldi did this with Them-reincarnations. Harrison and Henderson were, left entirely in the style of the band, and Harrison still arguing for a German tour could begin, and just like in the sixties Armstrong was hired as a replacement. Morrison always kept himself away from it and would rarely be remembered, though it remains on its Past Them Gloria part of his repertoire. In the short time that he was part of the group Them lot for the development of pop music means. Any subsequent bands have been inspired. By Them Wrixon and Bell would emerge in 1969 with Thin Lizzy . Armstrong played in the Belfast Blues Band before he started his own Jim Armstrong Band and Terry Noon became a producer and worked with Honeybus , Shocking Blue , Jonathan King and George Baker Selection . Them in the Netherlands [ edit ] Them gained great popularity in the Netherlands. This was partly due to the magazine Hitweek . Here published extensive documentation about the group composition and music. Except Here comes the night and Gloria Them Netherlands had no major hits, but the two albums sold properly. When the group itself had no new material, was developed especially for the domestic market an album composed Them, one more time , which came out in the budget range Favorites Parade. When Gloria climbed the charts again in 1968 and once again came to demand records of the group, four songs from the sessions were Them Again with the song The Story of Them and six different songs bundled to the album The Story of Them , featuring Van Morrison. Them has never played in the Netherlands. Only when Morrison had left the band, there was demand for performances in the Netherlands. Morrison arrived alone and was taken care by Cuby & the Blizzards. Part of the performance they gave in March 1967 in the Buitensocieteit in Deventer, was the (bootleg) LP Please no smoke down. Band members [ edit ] (Among others) *Van Morrison - lead vocals, saxophone and blues harp *Kenney McDowell - solo singing *Billy Harrison - guitar *Joe Baldi - guitar *Jim Armstrong - Guitar *Jim Parker - lead vocals and guitar *Eric Bell - guitar *Jerry Cole - lead vocals and guitar *Alan Henderson - bass *Eric Wrixon - piano and organ and later solo singing *Jackie McAuley - piano and organ (and later solo vocals) *Peter Bardens - piano and organ *Ray Elliot - piano, organ, saxophone, flute *Ronnie millings - drums *John Wilson - drums *Pat McAuley - drums, piano and organ *Dave Harvey - drums *Terry Noon - drums *John Stark - drums Discography [ edit ] From the period of Van Morrison *Them The angry young them (1965) *Them Again (1966) *Them One more time (released only in the Netherlands) (1966) *The Story of Them, featuring Van Morrison (released only in the Netherlands) (1968) After Morrison *Now and Them (1968) *Time Out Time In for Them (1968) *Them (1970) *Them in Reality (1971) If Belfast Gypsies *Belfast Gypsies (1968) Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:Bands